Confrontation
by melt0928
Summary: Lisanna's had enough of Natsu's insensitive behaviour.


Lisanna sighed as she stared across the bar counter. Her eyes landed on the couple who was seated right on the other end.

The fire dragon slayer was waving his hands around animatedly in the air, earning a hearty laugh from the guild's beloved celestial mage. The blue exceed sometimes joining in the laughter when he was not chewing on his fish.

She was told about the pair when she returned home from Edolas a week ago. The guild members were more than eager to fill her in on the details from the day Natsu brought Lucy back to Fairy Tail to the most recent Edolas incident. The two of them had been inseparable from the start; wherever Lucy was, Natsu was there, and vice versa.

Lisanna narrowed her eyes as Natsu slung his arm over Lucy's shoulder. She had been back for a week and she wasn't getting the attention that she was seeking. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't pry them apart. Natsu would _never_ leave Lucy's side.

It just wasn't fair. It took them such a long time to establish a close friendship. She wanted their friendship to advance past friends but Natsu had no intention of letting it happen. He was being utterly insensitive of her feelings.

Mirajane looked at her younger sister as she let out another huge sigh. Lisanna had been staring at the guild's favorite couple for the past few days. As much as she loved her sister, she couldn't help but think that Natsu and Lucy were more compatible. Of course, she couldn't tell Lisanna that. It would just break her heart even more, seeing that her own sister wasn't on her side.

The barmaid slid a drink to the young take-over mage, "Maybe you should tell Natsu about your feelings. He's not the kind of person who can take hints."

Cana sauntered over to the counter, her sixth bottle in her hand, "Yeah, Natsu's an idiot. You need to tell him straight in the face or he won't get it."

Lisanna frowned. The two older mages were right. She tried dropping a few hints by cutting into their conversations a couple of times but Natsu just brushed her off. She was at her limit. She wasn't going to let Natsu continue treating her like this. She needed to let him know how she felt. She needed to make a stand! And she was going to do it right here, right now.

"Alright! I'm going to give Natsu a piece of my mind!" Lisanna declared as she stood up with a determined look on her face.

The members who had listened in on the conversation watched with curiousity as she stormed up to Natsu and Lucy. This was going to be an interesting situation; a boy caught between two girls.

Lisanna tapped the dragon slayer on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Lisanna," Natsu said when he turned around. As expected, the boy continued his conversation with Lucy, completely ignoring Lisanna's existence beside him.

Irritation ran across Lisanna's face. No way in hell was she going to let him brush her off again. She stepped between the couple, earning a protest from Natsu.

"What are you doing, Lisanna?! I was talking to Lucy!" he whined.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! You're being an insensitive jerk!" Lisanna yelled.

"You go girl! Give it to him!" Cana called from the other end of the guild. A few others shouting in agreement with the card mage.

Natsu knitted his brows, "How am I being insensitive? I'm just talking to Lucy."

Lisanna threw her hands up in exasperation, "That's precisely it! You are _always_ talking to Lucy! Didn't it ever occur to you that–"

Lucy winced at Lisanna's words. She felt horrible. The girl must have wanted to spend some time with Natsu since they were separated for two years and yet Natsu never paid any attention to her. Lucy placed her hand on Lisanna's arm, "I'm sorry–"

"–I want to talk to Lucy too?!"

Lucy's hand fell as she looked at the younger girl in confusion.

The entire guild fell silent. Everyone was certain that the youngest Strauss had feelings for Natsu and was jealous that he wouldn't give her the time of the day as he was too preoccupied with the beautiful blonde. But this was not what they had expected. Lisanna was upset with Natsu because she couldn't talk to Lucy?

Natsu broke into a grin, "Well, why didn't you just say so?"

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "I tried to cut into your conversations but you always brush me off!"

"You should know better than to drop hints like that. You need to tell me directly."

"That's exactly what I'm doing now, you idiot! Stop hogging Lucy all to yourself!"

"I'm her partner! I have all the right to take up all her time!"

"Listen, buddy. In Edolas, Lucy and I have an extremely close friendship and it took me nearly a year and a half to establish that with her. I want the exact same kind of friendship, or even more, with this Lucy but you keep getting in the way!"

"Are you trying to steal Lucy away from me?!"

"Damn right, I am! Lucy needs to spend time with other people too. Stop being selfish, Natsu!"

Natsu defended, "I'm not being selfish! Lucy only wants to spend time with me!"

"What makes you think so? You're not even her boyfriend!" Lisanna retorted.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Erm, guys…?"

Lisanna grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her out of the guild, "Let's leave this fire breathing idiot and get out of here, Lucy."

"What are you doing?! Give Lucy back!" Natsu cried as he ran after the girls.

Silence filled the guild once again before they heard Lucy's piercing scream from outside, "I'M NOT A TOY! STOP PULLING ME! I'M GOING TO RIP INTO TWO!"

Gray smirked, "A thousand jewels that Lisanna will kick flame brain's ass."

* * *

**Umm… Surprise? ****Don't ask me how I even came up with this. I think I was high on crack. **

**This was extremely fun to write though. **


End file.
